Son solo frases
by Deih
Summary: Serie de Drabbles creados a partir de una frase...y a ti, ¿Ya te han partido el corazón?
1. Un proceso doloroso

_Admítelo, acéptalo, súfrelo, supéralo, olvídalo, recuérdalo y ríete._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Admítelo**

No entendía por qué el Uchiha estaba actuando tan extraño, ni tampoco quería pensar en el motivo. Tonto, ¿Verdad? El querer saberlo y hacerse el idiota a la vez. Pero así era él, y quería seguir fingiendo que todo era igual.

—Todo es lo mismo, eh? Deidara... —murmuró para si mismo en un intento por darse ánimos, observando la nota que Obito había dejado en la mesada.

 _''No me esperes en la noche''_

* * *

 **Acéptalo**

¡Era un idiota! ¡¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ir a la corporación Uchiha?! ¡Sabía con qué se iba a encontrar! ¡Sabía lo que sus ojos iban a observar!

A lo lejos, podía escuchar los gritos de Obito. _Increíble, se animó a seguirme_ ; pensó, mas no miró hacia atrás, fue suficiente ver a esa zorra...con él. Suponía que eso si podía entenderlo su ingenuo corazón, suponía que con eso...podría aceptarlo.

* * *

 **Súfrelo**

Acomodó su abrigo, estaban en invierno y cada vez tenía más y más frío; sin embargo, sabía que no todo era culpa del clima, era su corazón que sufría. Sus ojos ya se habían secado de tanto llorar y sus mejillas, tan rojizas como sus labios, se encontraban ligeramente húmedas aún.

Era el día, no escucharía ninguna excusa suya, no miraría hacia atrás: era hora de decir adiós, ya nada era lo mismo.

* * *

 **Súperalo**

¿Había una manera correcta de superar eso? ¿Había acaso una fórmula para no sufrir un desamor? Sabía que todo había cambiado, que nada sería igual; mas no podía superarlo tan fácil, al menos no como le gustaría.

Sus amigos, las personas que siempre estaban a su lado, fueron las encargadas de no dejarle caer aún más en la oscuridad; en un pozo sin fondo del que jamás podría salir, porque él era su todo, él era su mundo.

* * *

 **Olvídalo**

Aquello parecía un ''Paso por paso para olvidar al amor de tu vida y superar una ruptura''; ah, tal vez debía dejar de mirar novelas con su Danna, eso estaba afectándole el cerebro. Al menos, había podido conseguir un pasaje para irse bien lejos, tan solo dejándole su nuevo número a las personas que más le importaba.

No había Facebook, no había WhatsApp, no había Ask, no había Twitter; no había nada, porque desde ese momento, él sería una nueva persona.

Él **olvidaría**.

* * *

 **Recuérdalo**

¿Cuántos segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses, años; habían pasado? No era como si hubiera estado contando en un calendario, pero ahora que estaba ahí, sentado en su cama, formando las figuras de arte que tanto le gustaban, se preguntaba...¿Qué era de aquel chico al que tanto amó? ¿Habrá encontrado su felicidad? Pese a todo, esperaba que si; ya que aún con el paso del tiempo, una calidez seguía oculta en su corazón.

 _Recordarte ya no duele...Obito._

* * *

 **Ríete**

Soltó una carcajada; de la nada, el recuerdo de un día en el parque con el Uchiha le asaltó. Habían estado paseando un largo rato hasta que a él se le ocurrió ir a comprar helado, no hacia falta decir que el señor que atendía le confundió con una chica. Obito estuvo toda la cita burlándose de él, y haciendo bromas tan ridículas que, de igual manera, le hacían reír.

—Viejos tiempos... —musitó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—...viejos tiempos, u-uhn...


	2. ¿Quién te gusta?

_¿Quién te gusta?_

 _Nadie._

 _OH, ¿Quién te gusta?_

 _¡Nadie!_

 _¿Quién te gusta?_

 _¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a preguntar?_

 _Cuantas veces sea necesario para que digas mi nombre._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¿Quién te gusta? —preguntó con curiosidad, apoyando sus codos en el pupitre de su compañero. El profesor había faltado y, a pesar de tener todos unos 16 años, se encontraban haciendo el lío del siglo dentro del salón.

—Nadie, uhn —respondió, estando más concentrado en dibujar cosas sin sentido en la libreta de apuntes.

—Ah pero... ¿Quién te gusta? —repitió, sin darse por vencido.

—Dije que nadie —volvió a contestar Deidara, dejando de escribir cosas para prestarle atención al Uchiha, levantando una de sus cejas ante su insistencia.

—¿Quién te gusta? —murmuró Obito, inclinándose un poco más para observar los hermosos ojos azules de su compañero.

—¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a preguntar, uhn? —masculló con molestia, no era un niño para repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Cuantas veces sea necesario para que digas mi nombre... —dicho esto, se acercó un poco más, juntando sus labios con los del rubio sin importarle que los demás los vieran. Porque si, lo diría una y otra vez.

 _Cuantas veces sea necesario...para que sus labios respondieran:''Obito''._


	3. Sonreí

_De repente me hablaste y ¡BANG!_

 _Sonreí :)_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Su día había sido una mierda; ¿Quién dijo que ser un gran criminal rango S miembro de Akatsuki era super ultra mega _cool_? Porque lo explotaría, por idiota. No solo se le había escapado el Bijuu, sino que el estúpido de Pain lo mandó a la Aldea del _más allá_ donde hay puros inútiles. ¿Para qué? ¡Para comprarle frutillas a Konan!

Esperen, esperen. ¿Por qué él? ¿Lo veían aburrido o...? Bien, si es verdad que estaba aburrido y que por eso se puso a explotar cosas a diestra y siniestra, pero no por eso tenían que mandarlo a semejante ridiculez.

Para sumarle algo más a su dramática lista, a Itachi se le había dado por dejar sus dangos regados por toda la cueva. ¿Adivinan qué pasó? Su cabello quedó pegajoso, estuvo **horas** intentando arreglarlo y, aún así, todavía estaba feo.

Otra _cosita_ , Hidan dejó sus sacrificios debajo de su cama. Ahora sabía por qué olía tan feo. Se fue a dormir afuera, sin pensarlo demasiado.

 _¡Iuu!_

—Si muero joven no será por mi arte —murmuró con un aura oscura a su alrededor, apoyándose contra un árbol mientras un pesado suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no había visto a Tobi por semanas.

¡STOP! No es que le importara, solo fue un pensamiento pasajero. Si, eso mismo. No es como si no le dejara dormir, por supuesto que no.

—Tal vez deba intentar huir, sí —siguió susurrando, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el pasto. Al diablo las frutas, ya luego iría. Estaba cansado mental y físicamente, necesitaba algo, algo, algo.

¡¿Qué demonios necesitaba?!

—¡SENPAI!

Casi inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, algo en su corazón se calmó y, aunque fuera solo un poco, se relajó.

Si...esa voz chillona le faltaba.

De repente le habló y... **¡BANG!**

—...sonreí, uhn.


	4. Recuerdos

_Y es que cuando uno sacude el cajón de los recuerdos,_

 _son los recuerdos los que terminan sacudiendo a uno._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[SasoDei Time]_**

* * *

Se quitó la capa de Akatsuki, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en su cómoda cama a la par que suspiraba con pesadez. Sentía los días cada vez más largos y con menos sentido, como si ya fuera hora de utilizar el C0 y decir _adiós_ a todo; sin embargo, un sentimiento en su dormido corazón le impedía hacer tal cosa, diciéndole que no fuera idiota y valorara un poco la vida. Después de todo, poco le quedaba siendo uno de los ninjas más buscados y peligrosos.

—Y Tobi... —murmuró, irritándose con el solo pensamiento. Estuvo todo el maldito día fingiendo ser una colegiala y tirándosele encima, ¿Qué no era un hombre? Ya dudaba de su sexualidad, aunque de todas maneras, demasiado no le importaba.

Observó su arcilla, dejándola a un lado; por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía deseos de formar figuras, sino que...tenía ganas de acariciar aquella marioneta que se mantenía guardada en el armario, casi bajo llave. Un impulso que llegó de la nada, tal vez su corazón que agónico, le pedía algo de calma.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose al ropero mientras, con gran duda, quitaba el seguro, abriéndolo hasta dejar a la vista un enorme baúl. No tenía por qué conservarlo, pero...había cosas que uno simplemente no quería dejar ir.

—...Intacto —comentó en un susurro, pasando su índice por la fina madera de aquel regalo que el mismísimo Akasuna le había dado.

 _Por su primer mes juntos._

Recordaba aquellos momentos en los que había hecho rabiar a Sasori, a tal punto de hacer que intentara picarlo con la cola de Hiruko. Recordaba, también, las veces en las que le sacó una sonrisa, tan escasas y tan perfectas, que siempre deseaba ver más. Recordaba, además, las pocas ocasiones en las que le había dicho ''Te quiero'', provocando un sobresalto en su corazón. Recordaba todo, y eso estaba destrozándolo.

Aquel obsequio solo era un recordatorio más fuerte, porque la imagen del pelirrojo siempre estaba presente en su mente. No podía olvidarlo por más que lo intentara, antes no podía ni imaginar estar un día alejado de su lado, y ahora...en esos momentos...se había ido para siempre.

—Se fue...muy rápido... —musitó con la voz entrecortada, dejando que una cristalina lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

Lentamente, cerró aquel baúl, colocándolo bajo llave nuevamente. El llanto fue subiendo de tono, hasta el punto de tener que cubrir su rostro para no sollozar tan fuerte.

Le dolía recordarlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Observar aquel regalo, sacudía su interior.

...y rompía más su corazón.


End file.
